A love song of a certain dragon
by Dolce Pianissimo
Summary: A curse boy. A lost girl in a forest. Both of them meet... What will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own vocaloid.**

* * *

_Draco in fabula  
In dracone hora  
In dracone spes  
In dracone error  
In dracone veritas_

_In dracone somnium  
In dracone fatum  
In dracone causa  
In dracone amor_

* * *

A long time ago,there was a young prince. He was spoiled by both of his parent. One day, he went into a forest where legends says inside the forest was a demon.

Was the rumor true? Unfortunately... Yes.

The prince met the demon which was hiding inside the rivers.

"**How dare you awaken me**?!" it growled with anger.

The prince wanted to shout for help but was too shocked that his voice won't come out.

"**You shall received a punishment for waking me**." it said while glaring at the young man.

Reality strucked the prince as he started to beg for forgiveness.

The demon eyes started to glow.

"**You shall forever be lonely**..."

The prince freezed.

"**As a dragon**..." it said and after that gave an evil laugh.

Darkness of the shadow began to take over the prince body. Poor little spoiled prince cried for helped but it didn't reach anyone's ears.

After that, the demon dissapeared with the prince.

No one has seen him again...

* * *

300 years had passed.

A young girl with blonde hair was helping her mother doing chores.

Her name was Kagamine Rin. A cute country girl with blue eyes that shone like sapphire.

"Rin! Mommy needs your help!" called her mother, Lily Kagamine. She was a single mother since Leon, Rin's father barely come home.

But they all know his a great yet busy man since he was the captain of the royal knights.

"Ok!" Rin replied back as she started running towards her mother direction.

**Rin POV.**

Mommy was calling me. It must be important.

I smiled at my mother. She look all dressed up.

"Yes mommy. What do you needed?"

She smiled. It always warms my heart.

"You see this basket? I want you to sent this to your aunt. You remember Aunt Mayu?" she said kindly.

I nodded. Aunt Mayu was one of the best people I've met. And her cooking! It's delicious especially orange pie!

"Can you delivered this to her? Mommy have to go visit Aunt SeeU. So please...?" she pleaded with those puppy eyes. I sigh.

"Sure, mommy. I can delivered this to auntie." I said.

She gave an apology smile and patted my big white ribbon on my head.

She waved and walk into the carriage and dissapeared from my sight.

And I walk towards the forest until...

"Where are you going, Rinny-chan?"

My best friend jump infront me. Her name was Hatsune Miku.

Beside her was Gumi, her big sister.

"I'm going to delivered this herbs and cookies to Aunt Mayu. That's all." I said.

They gasped.

Miku ran and hug me with tears in her eyes.

"Don't go Rinny! You'll encounter the demon dragon!"

I looked at her as if she's crazy.

"She right Rin. I won't go alone if I were you." Gumi said.

I shook my head.

"What must be done must be done."

I walk passed them and into the forest.

* * *

_If you **resound** the love song _

_on a vast land where no sound can be heard._

_The gears which bring disorder._

_An **unstoppable** destiny..._

_will start to move._

_When I recalled the present day - rather than the ancient times._

* * *

**Normal POV.**

In reality, Rin was scared. Even if her aunt was nice but she was living in cursed forest.

Rin gulped before entering the forest as the two green heads look at her with worried eyes.

Both of them are praying to God to protect her.

Then... Rin dissapeard into the forest.

**Rin POV... Again.**

Its been like 2 hours walking. And walking inside a scary forest is very scary thing. The yokai's are so scary even the harmless!

I reach the river. The trees over there were so big that it looks like part of a beasor

I decided to rested for a while. Ouch! The back of my leg are blistered due to the shoes. I forgot to wear socks.

"Does your leg hurt, little bunny?" a voice came out of nowhere and I was shock and surprised.

I turn around only to see a maiden coming out of the tree. She has baby pink hair and was wearing a white gown.

She walks towards me and touch my blistered leg. I closed my eyes and when I opened my eyes the blistered was gone and so is the lady!

Thank you...

I continue to walk until I see the biggest tree. It is called the tree of life since it protects all the spirit of the forest.

I sit down infront of the tree.

"Dear the tree of life... Please protect me from the evil spirits..." I said in a soft voice no one can hear. People said that if you make a wish on this tree it'll sure come true.

All the walking makes me tired so I decided to take a nap.

* * *

As the Sun begin to dissapeared... Rin was still in her slumber.

A young boy with blond hair look at her with his blue ocean eyes...

"Protect you from evil spirits huh? Your already inside the world that filled with spirits..."

The boy stare at her and smile/smirk a little.

"Sure... I'll protect you until my curse is broken..." he continued.

"Even if it takes forever... Kagamine Rin..."

Then he vanished into thin air.

**? POV.**

In my eternal slumber... I dreamt of a girl who shall save me from the darkness.

I woke up since a girl prayer reach my heart that lies in the darkness.

A beautiful girl with blond hair that shine under the sunlight with eyes closed.

Sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face.

Maybe your the person that will break my curse?

_The **lonely** love has awaken,_

_As I pursue the bonds between us._

_The flame wells up,_

_**Destruction** and **revival**._

_ A **curse** of your noble self_.

* * *

**Is it bad then please review and tell me what's wrong! I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own vocaloid. Here's the new chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Rin POV.**

Its disturbing. I feel like I'm being carried by someone. I could here the wind howling and the splashing water of a waterfall...

Wait... Waterfall?!

I open my eyes and notice that I'm no longer at the place I slept. It was a beautiful place!

Then, I saw a young man. His hair were blue and was wearing white coat.

He notice me and smiled. I blushed. It was a gentle smile.

I tried to stand up but my legs are stunted.

The man walk towards me and carried me. Bridal style.

"Are you hurt miss?" he said.

I nodded.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I ask him.

He chuckled and answer my question.

"Your in the spiritual world. My name is Kaito Shion."

Spiritual?! What the?!

"What do you mean spiritual world?" I ask...again.

Before he could answer, someone else answer it for me.

"It means your soul is connected to our world since you sleep infront of the tree of life."

I looked behind only to see an elf woman dressed as knight looking at me seriously.

"Meiko... Don't scared her." Kaito said.

She glared at Kaito.

"Don't messed with me you stupid spirit of the water. This is not your concern." she spated it with venom then look at me.

"And you. The prince wanted to meet you so you better follow me if you don't wanna be killed."

I look at Kaito and he mouthed something like 'go' or 'be careful'.

I nodded and follow Meiko.

I look at Meiko.

"Who are you, miss?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

She didn't look at me.

"My name is Meiko. Sakine Meiko. The leader of the royal dragoon. The fire spirit." she said seriously.

I gulped and only looked down.

Many hours of walking we reach a village.

"You should rest first." Meiko said while looking at me.

I sit on a bench nearby and look around. Everything was peaceful. I realized the sky was orange and the grass were lavender purple. The children were playing happily.

I look at Meiko and her gaze seem soften. I could see a little smile pasted on her face.

I closed my eyes and rest for a few minutes until...

"Hey you... C'mon. We've gotta go." Meiko said to me as I open my eyes.

I stare at her then nodded. We continue walking after saying goodbye to the children and people in the village.

As we were walking, I could feel someone is following us.

"Miss Meiko. I think someone is following us." I whispered.

"Yeah... I know that." she replied.

All the sudden came out a monster. It looks like a human but with no eyes and only flesh on the outside. It has no skin and it was disgusting!

**Meiko POV.**

Shit! It's a dark spirit, Skin Eater. The kid looked scared. Huh... Of course! She not from here.

I took out my sword and run towards it. I use my favorite technique, Slashing Nova.

My sword hits the ground and when I'm 5 inches away from it, I swing my sword with red flames to the creature.

It burn to ashes. Thats what it's deserved.

I looked behind to see if the kid's alright but...

She disappeared. Geez! Is this girl always brings others to trouble?!

**Rin POV.**

I ran away. I'm scared. I don't want to stay in this place anymore!

The cloud getting darker with every steps I take. Soon, it started to rain.

My dress is wet. With tears began to fell from my eyes.

I'm scared. I'm lost with no place to go.

* * *

_Draco in fabula  
In dracone hora  
In dracone spes  
In dracone error  
In dracone veritas_

_In dracone somnium  
In dracone fatum  
In dracone causa  
In dracone amor_

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Rin keep running until she saw an abandon church. She open the door.

_Creak._

Walking slowly to make sure that there are no monster.

The church was big. Since its abandon, the are white lilies growing inside it. There was also a big hole that was filled with water.

The place was beautiful.

Once she feel save, she sat down on the flowers.

Closing her eyes she sleep.

She slowly close her eyes...

And the world turn jet black.

**Rin POV.(inside her dreams.)**

I look around to see a garden. With beautiful yellow roses and golden butterflies every where.

And there was a figure. A young boy who looks like me.

"Hey you!" I called for him.

He look at me and the place suddenly covered with black.

"**Why are you here?**" he said or almost like growling.

His hair was yellow ecxept it's darker shader. His blue eyes seem lifeless.

I won't let my pride corrupt that easily. Mommy is more scarier.

"Who are you?! I demanded you to tell me your name!" I said.

He stood there then let out a dark laugh.

**"My name is Len Kagamine, peasant! I'm a prince and you dare to demand me to do what you say? Hah! Don't make me laugh!" he spatted at me.**

This is my dream... Why can't I control it?!

"You? A prince?! No one wants a prince so sassy like you, **shota**!" I said this and point my finger at him.

He was taken back and blushed furiously.

"**You... Dare called me a shota?! Your gonna regret this,peasant girl**."

All the sudden, golden flames appeared out of nowhere and surrounded us both.

I'm scared of fire. That's why I ran away. It brings bad memories.

I fell in my knees and cried.

**Len POV.**

She... Cried?! I stop the fire and walk towards her.

I put my hand on her shoulder and was she shock of it.

**"Peasant. Don't cry. Please..."**

She look up and hugged me.

Slowly she dissapeared from my sight.

* * *

**Is it bad or good. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own vocaloid.

* * *

Rin POV.

I realized that I'm dissapearing.

I gasped when I can see shota throught my hands. It was transparent.

I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared.

Please... Someone... Save me from this nightmare...

_"lel twa jomenti al fo letimu..."_

_"el tsah tjumenijah hun mu_..."

_"lel twa sjah lential fo letico_..."

_"ol tah lemential tsah jutenija_..."

Infront of me was Len. He was singing at the same time crying.

What the heck?!

He embraced me. Hugging me tightly.

And to my annoyance, I hug him back. What's wrong with me?!

_"Kid..."_

_"Kid..."_

_"Wake up..."_

I hear a voice... It sounds like Meiko's! I look back at shota here...

He turn into golden butterflies! Millions of them!

I stand up and ran after the butterflies. The butterflies flew into a forest. The vines were glittering lavender purple while the trees are blue in colour.

And the butterflies lead me to a very big door.

_"Kid..."_

And Meiko's voice came from inside there!

The door slowly open itself...

A light so bright that I, myself cannot look what's inside it...

**Meiko POV.**

It was already hard to find her...Especially when the person you searching hiding in an old church. When I said old, it means very old...

The kid slowly opens her eyes...

For 1 second I thought she was dead. Thank goodness...

"Miss Meiko?" she said.

"Yes?" I replied back.

She stare at me then to the sky.

"Do you know anything about a boy named Kagamine Len?" she asked.

I was surprised at that question. No one ever speaks of him after 300 years.

She look at me. Waiting for my answer.

Should I tell her?

I look at the kid and shook my head.

I must not tell her yet since we don't know if she's the chosen one.

**Normal POV.**

After a few days, they finally reach the kingdom.

Rin was amazed by the kingdom. Everything was beautiful. There are many white roses all over the place. River that was crystal clear.

Meiko only kept quiet that time.

Then something caught Rin's eyes.

**Rin POV.**

On the wall, thre was a painting. A painting of a golden dragon.

It

Was

Beautiful!

If mom is here, she would do anything to get that it.

"Kid. C'mon. We're here already."

The gates were humongous! While Meiko talking to the guards, I observed the gate.

It was made of gold with diamonds as accessories.

I noticed the guards nodded and began opening the gate with superhuman strength! I mean... The doors looks like it needed 1000 people to open it!

And I only see two guards!

**Meiko POV.**

After that, I reach kid's hand and walk fastly.

Its a good thing that the kid did not say anything.

Or she'll annoyed the heck out of me.

I see Mikuo, wizard of miracle and the head butler. He noticed me and wave his hands.

**Rin POV.**

I saw a young boy almost the same age as me waving his hands.

He has teal colour hair with lime green eyes.

And he's so cute~

"Meiko. The prince had gotten impatient and we're trying our best to calm him down. Is the person he seeks here?" he said.

Meiko nodded and pointed at me. He look at me with a smile.

I blush. It almost resembles Kaito.

"Please come with me. I'll lead you to the prince." he said while taking a bow.

I looked at Meiko. She just nodded.

**Mikuo POV.**

The girl with blonde hair is kinda cute. But I'm only a furniture in this castle.I'm not allowed to love a person.

Now I know why Prince Dell likes her. I sigh.

* * *

**Rin POV.**

We reach the main door aka prince room.

Mikuo knocked the door and step back a little.

"Prince. The guest has arrived."

He turn around walking away.

He passed by me.

"Be careful..."

My eyes widen a bit. The door open and I walk inside.

Standing infront of me was a young man about 22 or something with silver hair and red eyes.

Smilling/smirking at me. (?)

"Welcome Miss Rin..." he said with gentle voice.

"Or should I say... The **heart** of the golden dragon..."

I look at him and he was giving a devious smile.

Its scary.

"What do you mean by that?!" I said.

Dell, as fast as lighting pined me to the wall.

"Your precious. Your powerful. I need your power for the invasion." he said.

Someone helped me!

I closed my eyes.

And saw shota again.

"Please help me!"

"Why should I?"

He looked at me with a cold expression.

"Please..."

He was standing there looking at me.

Suddenly golden butterflies began to surrounded me.

And shota was kneeling infront of me.

"Fine... I'll help you but... I need to borrow your body."

I nodded. His blue eyes change to red.

**"I'll give you... My powers."**

* * *

**Dell POV.**

I've pinned her already. She closed her eyes.

Heh... Now I only need to...?!

*evil laugh.*

What the...

Why is she laughing?!

When she open her eyes it was red like mine but... It was more scarier.

**Red** as blood.

**Red** as flames.

**Red** as hatred and revenge.

She pointed her finger at me.

_Il giudizio finale sta per essere emesso  
Nessuno può emendarsi dal peccato che scorre nelle vene_

St-stop this. It's not her voice. It's someone's else.

_Tu sei senza peccato? _  
_Quanto sarà pesante il mio castigo? _  
_Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce? _  
_Ti accorgi dei tuoi peccati?_

This voice is filled with revenge and sorrows.

This voice... It can't be that beast!

* * *

**Is it bad? And please review. And if there's correction please tell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter !**

* * *

Meiko and Mikuo were waiting for their guest outside until they sense a strong aura.

Looking around, they saw all the roses wilted and people screaming.

Mikuo looked up the sky. It was red... Bloody red.

"M-Meiko!" Mikuo said...unsurely.

His companion just kept quiet. Shocked of the powerful aura.

**Dell POV.**

Why must it summoned now?! This is crazy!

Its ruining my plan!

The golden dragon must had lend her it's powers... F*ck!

I must stay calm... Even in the most dangerous situation...

Theres still hope... Since there is only one way... One thing that can stop it.

The girl infront me laugh crazily and gave me a smirk...

Damn it! I hate that kind of smirk! I'm the only one that could do that!

"My! My! Why so scared?" she asked. '**Inocently**.'

I gulped.

"Aren't your the one that pinned me to the wall? What happen to that ugly smug of yours?" she continued.

"Oh! I know! Your scared!" she growled. So scary.

Suddenly on her back was something glittering and it shape into a pair of wings!

Rin jump and was now floating in the air.

"Kihihihi!" she giggled while walking towards me.

I'm stunted. In a blink of the eye she was infront of me... Pinning me to the wall.

This... Is the chance to used it!

Her guard is down.

"What the-?!" before she can complete her sentence.

I gave her a peck on the lip. She blushed furiously.

The red eyes turn back to blue. Rin then fainted.

Her wings dissapeared and the kingdom was back to normal.

"Prince!" two familiar voices were heard.

"Are you alright?" the brunette woman who I don't remember the name said.

"Yeah... I'm fine... Please bring her to the guest room."

"Yes Your Highness."

* * *

_Saa wasuremashou sono mirai ga_  
_Mata chinurarete yuku nante_  
_Namanurui kaze toguro wo maitara_  
_Sore ga tabun aizu..._

_Nukedashitette nukedashitette_  
_Kanashi sugiru unmei kara_  
_Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai_  
_Sonna basho de_  
_Sakanaide sakanaide_  
_Karame torarete ikanaide_

_Otomo naku tobikau toki no kakera_

_Dare ga kono te wo nigitte iru no?_  
_Dare ga kono kami wo nadete iru no?_

_Ima naiteita moegi no naka de_  
_Kanjiteru aizu..._

* * *

**Len POV.**

Blegh! I think I've gotta washed my mouth until his saliva dissapeared.

I just hated when someone touches my Rin! It's not like I love her or what...

Its just when a person is do XXX to Rin...

Its like they're doing XXX to me too!

I can't stand being touched by them! It's disgusting!

"Shota?"

Speak of the devil. I summoned Rin into her mind/my room.

"What?" I said.

"I feel like I'm going to puke! Can you lend me some of those medicine?!" she said pointing to my medicine aka beer.

...

"Heck no, b*tch! Your too young to drink this!"

"Your also the same age as me! If you can drink it so can I!"

"It's unhealthy for my vessel to drink this! I need a healthy body!"

"I don't care if Im unhealthy! Give me that medicine!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Are you deaf slut?! I said no!"

"Then I'll say yes!"

" $&%£€¥"

"$& ?!%#^*€¥"

"Will you two shaddup?!"

**Rin POV.**

In front of us,appeared a beautiful lady with yellow hair.

"Lenka." Len hissed.

She looks like Len except she slightly taller and has longer hair.

"It that the way to greet your mom, Lenny?"

I almost laugh at that part.

"Yeah is that how you greet your mommy, Lenny?" I teased.

...

...

...

'MOM?!'

Len looked at me. Almost like glare.

"Fuck of b*tch."

B-b*tch?! What the hell, shota?!

"Is this your **girlfriend** Lenny?" she ask.

...

"Heck NO! She/he is not my boyfriend/girlfriend."

**"Who wants a girlfriend like her. Totally plain, not sexy at all and no BOOBS! A total flat chest hot head girl!"** Len said.

My turn.

**"Neither are you! A selfish, sadistic and a boy with colorful mouth is a guy I hated the most! Not to mention a petite body and girlish face as him!"**

"I'm not girly!"

"Then I'm not flat chest, bishounen!"

"Sorry fo having such cute face you *sshole!"

"You look gay~!"

"Am not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh my! A love quarrel!"

"We are not lovers!"

* * *

_Tobikoetette tobikoetette_

_Unmei no haguruma kara_

_Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai_

_Sonna basho de_

_Chiranaide chiranaide_

_Soshite tane wo nokosanaide_

_Me wo daseba futatabi mawaru karuma_

_Nukedashitette nukedashitette_

_Kanashi sugiru unmei kara_

_Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai_

_Sonna basho de_

_Sakanaide sakanaide_

_Karame torarete ikanaide_

_Otomo naku tobikau toki no kakera_

* * *

**Kinda short... I know... But still! Please review! This page is totally edited.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter. Pls enjoy.**

* * *

That night was the most noisiest night in Rin's mind. Lenka keep saying they're lovers while Rin and Len denied it at the same time insulting each other. The stop quarreling when they heard someone calling Rin's name.

"Rin. Wake up."

It was Dell.

Rin gulped and Len glared at the sound while Lily was surprised a bit.

"I gotta go. Sorry. Please excuse me..." Rin apologized and waited for Len to summon her out of her mind/ his room.

Before Rin go back to the spiritual world, she could hear Len said something.

"Be careful okay Rin?" he said.

Rin nodded and dissapeared from the room.

In the spiritual world.

**Rin POV.**

I woke up from my slumber only to see Dell's face.

I growled a bit and Dell seem to hear it.

"Girls don't growl. It's not feminine..." he said.

I gave a humph sound.

"You kiss me."

"I'm sorry. It's the only way to stop your other self..."

Did he apologized?

"You almost kill me."

"I'm sorry. I was losing my self that time."

Am I dreaming?

"You took me in just for my power..."

"I said I'm sorry! I didn't meant it! My kingdom in danger and I need that power of yours to stop it! Can't you understand?!" Dell said.

He turn around. And I could hear him crying and sniffing.

Now I feel like I'm the bad guy...

"Sorry... Sorry that I took you from your world..."

I shook my head slowly.

"No. I'm sorry I make you cry."

"I am not crying!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Your highness... You ARE crying."

"I am NOT!"

"Whatever..."

He looked at me and stand up.

"There will be a maid come in your room to prepared your bath and cloth. Come to the dining hall once your ready." he said then start walking away.

I just smiled.

I closed my eyes.

"You heard that shota?"

"Yeah... I still don't want to trust him and I ain't a shota."

I could hear Len voice. And his annoyed.

I open my eyes only to see a young girl. She has black hair that was tight into two low ponytail. She wears a white long sleeve buttoned shirt with a knee long with blck boots.

"My name is Yuki! Spirits of Origin! I am at your service Miss Rin!" she said cheerfully.

I looked at her and she reminds me of Miku at my village.

"Miss Rin! Prince Dell ordered me to 'clean you up'! Let's go to the royal bathroom!" she said cheerfully.

Royal bathroom?

"Royal bathroom?! No hecking way!"

I chuckled at shota comment while Yuki looked at me oddly. Like 'what the hell?!' kind of face.

"Miss Rin. Why are you giggling about? You're starting to scared me..." Yuki said.

"Oh... It's nothing. We humans had this call self conscious or to you children known as imaginary friends. I'm like this when I'm lonely..." I said.

Yuki only awe at me.

"Who this imaginary friends of yours, Miss Rin?" Yuki said.

"His name is Len. He is..."

Paused.

Arrongant, selfish, fuckface, idiotic prince.

I don't think she'll like that...

"Kind, genourous, loyal and brave." I said.

"Oooh... I thought he was some kind of jerk." Yuki said.

Because he is a jerk...

"Ah! I forgot! C'mon, we need you to clean up to eat breakfast!"

Oh! That's right...

Yuki hold my wrist and ran outside the room I'm sleeping.

"So I'm a jerk, huh?" I heard Len's voice.

"No. Your no jerk..." I said in my mind.

"Huh?"

"Your a douchebag..."

**Len POV.**

"Your a douchebag..."

Argh! This peasant is so... Annoying!

It makes my blood boil.

I sit down on my coach and take a beer. Why do I need to worry about her so much?!

She's a fool! An idiotic person who's naive about this world.

"Lenny~ If you always angry and tension, you'll grow bald and going to get old very soon!" the woman who once my mom said.

"Shudupp old lady..." I growled.

"I am so... Not old! I shall never be old!" she said. Annoyed.

"You won't admitted it and wouldn't dare look at the mirror..." I said.

"Mirrors are only for people who don't believe their beautiful! That's why I break all the mirrors!" she said/explained.

"Because you think your young but your actually old, hag."

"I am no hag! Y-you... P-pig! Hah! Pig!"

"To your information. I'm no pig. I'm the legendary golden dragon..."

"Who's working and taking a body of an innocent girl!"

I growled.

"Hag. Just shut your mouth..."

**Rin POV.**

The bath is so great! There's bubble and all! Yuki was watching me bathing in the tub.

"Hey Yuki! Want to sing a song?" I asked.

"Song? What's that?" she asked.

"You don't know? We sing it following our expression. Like talking but following the beat of the sound! Just listen to this song!"

**Hey hey daddy!**

**Please lend me that orange juice!**

**Hey hey mommy! Hey hey mommy!**

**I can't forget the taste of Orange pie that I ate 3 month ago!**

**Draw a circle you'll get Earth!**

**Draw a circle you'll get Earth!**

**Draw a circle you'll get Earth!**

**I'm Kagamine Rin!**

**Ah! The wonderful world!**

**That could be paint by a paintbrush!**

**This place is weird but magical!**

**Kagamine Rin!**

"Get it? Nows your turn!" I said.

Yuki nodded and started to sing.

**Hey hey papa!**

**I wanted to drink fresh milk! **

**Hey hey mama! Hey hey mama!**

**I can't forget the taste of caramel apple I ate yesterday!**

**Draw a circle you'll get Earth!**

**Draw a circle you'll get Earth!**

**Draw a circle you'll get Earth!**

**I am Kaai Yuki!**

Yuki stopped and smile widely.

"Wow! That was fun! But I can't remember the next sentences."

"I know right! It's so fun when you sing!"

"Hey Miss Rin! I think your the Spirit of Diva!" Yuki said.

Spirit of... Diva? Just because I revealed the information singing?

* * *

**Is it bad?**

**Is it good?**

**Please review! **

**The author is worried,**

**Her hand are sweating!**

**Ha ha ha ha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! And the song inside this chapter, I did NOT watch the series. I just like the song ok?**

* * *

"Oh my! Look at the time! We must hurry!" Yuki said.

"Why?"

"Prince Dell breakfast with you!" Yuki said.

Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that!

So after Rin finished her bath, they walk to the closet door.

Yuki open the door of the closet and Rin was awe.

"Dear Lord! So many dresses!" Rin said.

Yuki just smile and and asked Rin to wait while she search for a dress for Rin.

After a few minutes, Yuki came back with a dress in her hand.

An orange and white color frilly dress that was long until the knees. Rin wear it and it matched her perfectly. Yuki put a white ribbon around Rin's neck and gave her some glove. Rin wear a white boots with yellow lining.

"Wow! I look..." Rin lost her words and stare at the mirror.

"Beautiful! Your beautiful!" Yuki said.

She do Rin hair and turn it into a bun and put a white rose on it.

"There! Your ready to go!" she said.

"I need to go." Yuki said.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Rin asked.

"My duty is over. Mikuo will come and take you."

Rin nodded her head. Yuki teleport herself away.

**Mikuo POV.**

I was walking to find the guest. Prince orders.

I search for her and Yuki suddenly appeared infront of me.

"Mikuo! The guest is in the closet room!" Yuki said.

I nodded and walked toward the closet room.

I reach the room. Before entering I knock the door first.

_Knock knock._

"Who's there?"

"Mikuo."

The door open and revealed a very beautiful person. !

"I'm here to take you to the dining room. Prince is waiting for you..." I said.

"Really? Please lead the way Mikuo." she said and smile.

Ah... Her smile is so cute! She herself is cute.

Like... Like a bunny!

I lead her to the dining room. I took a glance at her. She was awe by the surrounding.

Of course! This is a castle. European style.

"What's your name... Um..." I asked her.

She look surprised and laugh.

"My name is Kagamine Rin! Called me Rin!"

Rin... That fits her... I like her name...

We reach the dining room door. I sigh. So much of being together...

"Thank you Mikuo." Rin said.

"Huh?"

"For showing me the way, silly!" she smile amd hug me.

I blushed tomato red but she seem to not notice it.

I can't fall in love! This is wrong!

I force myself to push her. A wizard... Can't fall in love with a human! It's a disgrace to all wizards!

She look at me with a worried face.

I look down and ran away. I'm sorry Rin! I can't love you even if I do love you!

**Rin POV.**

Why did Mikuo push me? I... I feel hurt...

I wanted to chase him but... I need to see prince Dell first.

So I push the door and enter the dining room.

"Welcome Miss Rin. A pleasure to see you." Dell said with a smile.

I feel like I'm looking at a different person. It's scary.

Dell look at me and I looked in his eyes. It feels like his asking me to pretend to be a lady.

Guess I should play along.

I bow.

"A pleasure to meet you too. Sorry for my impoliteness yesterday..."

Dell smile.

"Please have a sit. The food will come in a few minutes." he said.

So I sit down on the chair beside him.

Then suddenly came many butlers. Faceless for your information.

"Your breakfast is served..." they said at the same time.

Dell was still smiling.

"You may go. I need to talked to Miss Rin..."

He open his eyes. He was glaring at the faceless butlers.

"In **PRIVATE** please."

They all nodded and left the both of us. Alone.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Rin. How bout we eat first then talk. I'm hungry..." Dell whine.

Spoilt brat.

"Sure."

After eating...

"Thank you for the food." I said.

Dell look at in his eyes.

"Why and who are you thanking,Rin?" he asked.

I looked at him.

"To you and the God." I said.

"What's a God?" he asked.

Don't tell me they don't know!

"God is... The creator of the entire world. He create us, you and all the things in the world! Everything is his to give and to take!" I explained.

"So... That's how we were created?"

I nodded.

"Intresting." he said.

_Silence._

"So what do you want to say to me. You know... Before we ate breakfast..."

"Oh yes. You see. Since you are the carrier of the dragon powers, I'm here to warn you about something." he said.

Warn me about what?

"You are powerful. People shall do whatever it takes to get you. I mean the power of that dragon..."

So what's the big deal?.

"If you fall in the wrong hands, I'm afraid they shall killed you or locked you up."

I gulped. He must be joking!

"Since I'm the one who brought you here, I'll take responsibility. I'll do anything to protect you."

"Can't you just teleport me back to my world?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"To summon or teleport a person to or from a different demension, takes great amount of time."

"And how many days will it finished?" I asked. People say curiosity kills the cat.

"Not day my dear friend. Centuries."

(Oh look! That cute cat outside just been eaten by a three head dog! Poor kitty.)

No way! By that time everyone must thought I'm death!

"But don't worry. There is someone who can help us..."

And that person is?

"The sorcerer of time and space, Kagane Rei."

Kagane Rei?

Why do I feel like I heard that name somewhere...

* * *

**It isn't enough by just liking you,**

**It is too much to be passed off as just admiring you.**

**I have fell in love with you.**  
**The scent of evening breeze.**  
**It makes me happy just by recalling,**  
**Your voice and the way you laugh.**

**I have fallen in love with you.**  
**I haven't been able to tell anyone about it.**

**It makes me happy just by recalling on my own,**  
**Your voice and manner of speech.**

**The feeling of loneliness...**  
**The sparkles of one-sided love.**

**The me who is unable to distinguish between these two feelings,**  
**Feel as if my heart has ceased to function in the evening.**

**It isn't enough by just liking you.**  
**It is too much to be passed off as just admiring you.**

**When the sky is full of morning light,**  
**I will gather up my courage to say "I love you!"**

* * *

**To my fellow readers! If any of the chapter had wrong spelling, please do tell!**

**Well... As the author, I wish you Merry Chrismas or Happy Holidays! Oh! I am VERY bad at describing cloths and places.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Rin... Please. Oh please remember me."_

_"I want to warn you about those demons..."_

_"Those selfish demons..."_

_"But I can't..."_

_"This chains on my body won't break..."_

_"Rin... Please be save."_

* * *

**Rin POV.**

Kagane Rei? It sound familiar... Like someone who once special...

But who?

Dell look at me with a worried face.

"Are you okay? You look pale just now." He asked.

"Sorry. I was just thinking" I said.

"Thinking about?"

"My mommy of course. I'm just worried that's all" I lied.

Dell seem not to notice this and just nodded.

"I see. I guess you should rest. Don't stress up to much."

Is he caring about me?

"Or not you'll go bald and get old early."

What the-?!

What a jerk! So full of himself!

But I know he is worried about me. There was a gleam of guiltiness.

I just smile and nodded as I watched him left the dining room.

Then I guess I should leave the room too. I guess.

Hm... Wait a second. I'm in a castle right? This should be a good expriance. I should go exploring this place a bit.

So I decided to walk in the hallway.

The was many doors! And it really confusing!

Almost all of them look alike.

But the place is beautiful! The wall were color in the shade of ocean blue with purple jewels as decorations. There was some shield hang onto the wall.

The floor was made of marbles and it was really clean! I could see my on reflection on the floor!

The curtains were lavender purple with floral pattern on it. It was really soft. I guess it is made from silk.

Then I stop for the moment. There was two stairs. (On the left and right)

In the middle was a painting of a beautiful woman. Her hair was grey and was tied into a low ponytail with a red ribbon. She was wearing a sky blue and white Victorian queen like dress. She seem to be sitting on a throne and smiling.

I'm quite jealous. She's really pretty unlike me. I sigh and walk in the west corridors.

While walking, I could see many portraits of dragons and other mythical creatures. I stop walking when I hear sword clashing.

I turn to my right and saw some knight fighting or training I guess?

I walk closer only to see Meiko fighting another knight.

Meiko's is so skillful! So as the other person!

In the end, Meiko won.

She shook hands with the unknown person and walk away to the other knight.

The mysterious person open his mask and his face was reveal.

I was awe by the stunning face.

He had black purplish hair with purple eyes. His other eyes were bandage up so I can't see the his left eyes.

His skin is a bit tanned and was wearing a knight armor and a dark blue cloak.

He look at me and gave a small smile. I blush.

I turn away holding both of my cheeks. Oh God! I think I just fall in love!

_Someone is calling,_

_I'm being called_

_Alright, leave it to me; let's go_

_More! More!_

_To the east and to the west_

_I'll keep running_

_If you desire it too,_

_I'll come pet you_

**Len POV.**

I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm freaking ain't jealous of that guy!

Old hag just giggled.

"My, my! Looks like Rinny fall for him! I also must admit, his handsome~" she purred.

"What?! Him? Handsome?! Don't make me laugh!" I said with a smug.

Old hag look at me. Then she smirk.

"Really? Your not jealous right Lenny dear?" she said.

"I am not. And shall never be jealous."

"Said the one who's face as red as apple!"

What? My face? Red? Impossible.

"Give me a mirror hag." I told her.

She hummed and summoned a mirror. I looked at it.

...

...

...

God... My face IS red! Fucking red!

"See~ I told you! You won't believe me!" she said and laugh.

I...

"I told you!"

Am...

"Hah! Did I hit the spot?"

Not...

"Cat got your tongue Lenny?"

Jealous!

I roared and create golden flames in the room.

I sulk. How could a great mighty beast be jealous?!

My eyes turn red.

I am the golden dragon. The beast who once conquered everything! The entire freaking universe!

I shall not be jealous of my own bloody borrower! I will not and never be jealous!

"Lenny! Calm down! I'm kidding!" old hag cried.

I ignored her. I'm in my wrath.

I don't care about her or anyone.

I am the one and only powerful beast. Who shall live forever alone in the dark.

In the a merciless place where none shall live. None shall pass.

Nor survived.

Then there was a voice.

_"Protect me."_

I was surprised. It's peasant voice. From the wish she made.

The flames I created dissapeared. My eyes turn blue once again.

And I fainted. I could hear old hags shouting my name. Ugh... So noisy.

When I open my eyes, I was in a village. A small village with cottages, a farm, bakeries and a library.

Then, I heard two children voice laughing. I turn my head and only to see two children.

A girl and boy in a flower field.

The girl kinda resembles peasant since she had golden hair and blue ocean eyes. And was wearing that large bunny ears like bow and a white sundress with matching shoes.

The boy is pale and have jet black hair. He has golden amber eyes which was an odd color. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a brown color vest. With black knee length shorts and boots.

"Ne,ne! Let's play hide and seek!" the girl said.

"Um!" the boy agreed.

I couldn't help but smile at the view but stop when I saw a dark figure behind the boy. Pulling him into the ground.

The girl tried to save him but at the same time crying. I tried to move but was stop by another dark figure.

I look at it and tried to attack it but stop when I saw the face of the figure.

"F-Father?" I stuttered.

_That's right, if fighting is your only option_

_Then that's what you'll have to do_

_The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!_

_The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!_

_Is the awesome me, of course!_

_Thank you!_

_The best! The most fearsome!_

_You guys can praise me_

_I'll show you my massive dream_

_A succession of victories for sure!_

_Alone in my room_

_I'll write it today too_

_A memorial of the awesome me_

_More! More!_

_Hey little bird chirp for my sake_

_It will heal me; niyo niyo!_

_This is bad, a panda that will bring happiness_

_I won't be fooled_

_The awesome me will show up! Burn it up!_

_I'll do whatever I want and I'll do it violently_

_Old man, please watch over me!_

_Oh god!_

_In a pinch! Punch!_

_Sometimes even a warrior starts shaking_

_(...I'll leave things at this point)_

_A reverse in the situation, I'm going to be hasty!_

_All of the maps will someday be in these hands..._

_I'll laugh as I run through_

_That's right, it's not because I'm weak_

_It's because I'm too strong_

_The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!_

_The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!_

_Is the awesome me, of course!_

_Thank you!_

_Everyone! Come here!_

_Let's exchange email addresses?_

_Being alone is too much fun_

_Everything will be in these hands! Just you wait!_

_A succession of victories for sure!_

_Please watched over me dear father!_

* * *

**it's it good or bad? I don't know what's your opinion. But just review okay?**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter! Oh! And I don't own Vocaloid or any of the song I've written okay?**

**Well, this chapter had a bit violence. So you have been warned!**

* * *

**Len POV.**

No... It can't be father! Impossible!

"Remember me son?" he said in a low voice.

I shiver. Even though I'm the mighty beast, father is much more powerful than I am.

He once torture me. Almost to dead.

He is no father. He's a monster!

The master of the underworld, the blood thirsty beast that burns everything in the flames of hatred, the king of the skies.

Hell's Dragon.

"Answer me. Do you remember me, son?" he growl but still smiling. It's scary.

I have to be brave. And strong! Those children are in danger!

"Yeah. I remember you, dear honorable _father_." I hissed.

He laugh like a mad man.

"Still got that pride of yours huh? Don't you care for those children life's at all?"

Huh? I looked behind. The dark figure were pulling the little girls hair while the others were pulling the boy into the ground.

I gulped and my eyes widened in shock.

"Realese them! What do you want from me huh?!" I said as I glare at him.

I summoned my flames and surrounded both of us.

"Now, now. Don't use violence, boy." Father said as he laugh.

I gritted my teeth and spread my dragon wings.

"**What. Do. You. Want?!**" I shouted and my eyes turn red.

"Don't challenge me boy. I'm much stronger than you you know."

"I don't care. Realese them."

"Sure. Only if you gave me your soul. Since it been so long since I've eaten one" he said.

That father like monster of mine is sick! I'm telling you! SICK!

"No."

He hummed and gave an innocent smile.

"Suit yourself." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Say goodbye to those children life's I guess" he laugh and clap his hands.

"Torture them, my dear pets~" he said with a smile.

I look at those children as the children screaming. The dark figured ripped the girl's arms and slash her back. Making some of her inner parts come out.

The boy only look at her. Screaming and crying as he was force to drink her blood.

It's disgusting. I put my hand at my mouth. I fill like I'm going to vomit any seconds.

"Icky aren't we?" father said.

I glare at him and summoned a lighting spear. Ready to stabbed father at the heart.

But I was stop to see peasant running infront of my father. Defending him.

"W-Why?! Move girl!" I said. How did she get here?!

Then my eyes widen in fear. That's not the person who I supposed to protect.

The unknown girl who look like peasant lift up her head.

She has no eyes and blood was dripping out from it. Her skin was fill with bruise. And I realized that her dress was filled with blood and burn marks.

"Why?" she said in a low voice.

"Why didn't you protect me?!"

"Why did you leave me?"

She said while giving a Joker's smile. A scary one I reminded you.

I kept quiet.

"Why? Why did you kill me?"

Kill her? What the?!

The spear I was using right now is at her chest. No... No... No! I didn't stabbed her! I swear.

The fake peasant turn into blood. Even though that was fake, it feel so REAL...

Father just laugh as I fell on my knees.

Why... Why must this happen? Both of my hands closed my eyes.

Will I... Really kill her?

_This night ends, and what do I seek?_  
_Recollections cruelly laugh at me with scorn…_

_Oh beloved one, don't reject the Desire to slash apart the darkness_  
_My desire has no place to die, in the final mad banquet_  
_Oh beloved demon, fulfill the Desire to tear apart my heart_  
_A forbidden Desire, tonight, I shall present fools to you_

**Rin POV.**

I now know that the guy's name is Taito. He was the second in charge in the dragoon.

He seem to be a nice guy even if he look serious.

Im so happy! I found someone nice and normal!

'Rinny? Can you hear me?'

Wait. Isn't that Lenka's voice? I look around but couldn't see her. I close my eyes. Lenka is standing infront me.

'What do you want?'

'Rinny. I need your help. Len's is in danger!'

What? Len? In danger? Is that some kind of joke?

'What happen actually?' I asked.

She shook her head and grab my wrist.

"There's no time! We must hurry!' she summoned a door and we went inside only see shota uncouncious on the coach.

His face is showing like his having a nightmare. He was sweating and all red.

I touch his forehead. It was hot.

"He seems to have a fever." I told Lenka.

"No. That can't be true. Dragons can't have fever. It's impossible!" Lenka replied.

"No. His entire body is hot!"

"That means someone's is trying to eat his soul!"

"Which means?" I asked.

"The only person powerful enough is Hell's Dragon." she said with a serious face and tone.

Hell's Dragon? Who's that?

"He is my husband and Len's father."

...

...

...

WHAT?!

_This dream ends, and what do you think of?_  
_The poetry of pity, the smile of contempt_  
_Reminiscences only circulate through me for eternity_

_Oh beloved thing, don't reject the Desire to revere magic_  
_My desire has no place to go, in the miraculous mad banquet_  
_Oh beloved child, search for the Desire to tremble with fear_  
_An unyielding Desire, tonight, I shall present bait to you_

_Come on, it's a mysterious accomplishment_

_Oh beloved sacrifice, don't cry about the Desire to slash apart hell_  
_My desire has no place to live, in the promised mad banquet_  
_Oh beloved future, resist the Desire to love despair_  
_The Desire for…whom? Tonight, I shall present a reward to you_


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter! Sorry for the late update! P/S: This is a fail fighting scene. I know. I suck at it!**

* * *

**Rin POV.**

What?! Len's father?!

His own father trying to eat his own soul?! That's so cruel!

Even though I don't like shota so much, I think I hate his father more!

"Oi! Shota! Wake up, git! Wake up, stupid prince!" I shouted next to his ears. No respond. I shouted more louder.

Lenka just sweatdrop and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think that will work..." Lenka said while looking at me worriedly. I turned to her and water started to build in my eyes.

"Then how...no... What could we do to save Len?! I'm not gonna sit here and do nothing while watching him suffered!" I said to Lenka angrily.

Why am I even crying? This tears... It won't stop falling...

I turn back to see Len's face.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You cannot leave me alone! If you leave, may I ask you why did you hear my stupid wish when we're in the other world?! Why did you even bother to listen?!" I shouted.

No respond. My hands already turn into a fist. I raised my arm and tried to punched him.

But Lenka stop me. And I kept crying.

"That's enough..." Lenka said to me. Trying to calm me down.

"Wake up, stupid! What happen to the 'protect me from evil spirits' and all?!" I looked at him.

I bittted my lips.

"**Is it... All a lie? Len Kagamine?**"

* * *

harder and harder, still harder now, the singing reverberates through the tower of pain

Who is that trembling up there, clinging to the top?

all these little pains I wanted to get rid of but couldn't bring myself to, build up  
I've kept them for so long, and now filled up my first full box of them.

You know it doesn't really hurt anymore, but when someone sees me  
if I have this pain, maybe it allows them to show me a little tenderness.

I gather up that which I threw away and pile the full boxes one atop the other  
watching others pass by out of the corner of my eye, I pile the tenth box on top.

Hmm, still not enough, huh? Doesn't look like anyone can see it yet.  
So I'll just have to keep building it up, until the whole world can see it.

* * *

**Len POV.**

I felt lost. Like I fell into somewhere dark and really deep.

All my hopes seems to dissapeared...

I watched my father smirk in victory. I was scared and I don't know what to do...

I felt empty too. As if my soul dissapeared.

Until... I was lost in thoughts...

"_Oi! Shota! Wake up, git! Wake up, stupid prince!_"

Who said that? It sounds fimiliar...

"_I don't think that will work..._"

Mom?

"_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You cannot leave me alone! If you leave, may I ask you why did you hear my stupid wish when we're in the other world?! Why did you even bother to listen?!_"

Suddenly, I saw a beam of light. And the light was form into a petite girl. The girl was crying. Her cheeks were red and her eyes was wet because of the tears.

I actually wanted to respond but my voice seem to not come out... Who is she talking to actually?

The girl suddenly tried to punch this person but was stopped by mom.

"_That's enough..._"

"_Wake up, stupid! What happen to the 'protect me from evil spirits' and all?!_"

Why is she kept calling this person stupid? Is she talking to me? Me... What is my name actually?

"**_Is it... All a lie? Len Kagamine?_**"

Len Kagamine? I look at the girl. She was crying and suddenly she hugged me. Wh-What?! She can see me? No. That cannot be true.

"_Please fight back, Len... Please be strong Len..._"

Len? Is that my name?

"_Wake up Len..._"

This girl... She is... Her name is...

**Rin**...

* * *

higher and higher, still higher now a tower of pain to reach the birds in the sky

look at him scrambling to the top, pretending to be king, who does he think he is?

I looked down on the onlookers, their mouths agape wondering what was going on  
from here they look like ants, and so I piled on the hundredth box.

Those of you who have gathered below, this, is my pain.  
And here I am, so high above you that your consoling cannot even reach me.

Surely I am special. Someone that everyone must look up to.  
it was because I was chosen by the god of loneliness, that I have come to this view

higher and higher, still higher now a tower of pain to reach the clouds above  
seated on the top, a king pretending to be god.

all I hear is the sound of the wind, as I pile on the thousandth box  
when I looked down I got dizzy, and the seat I had been in was blown off.

* * *

**Inside the dream.**

**Normal POV.**

'That child is still too weak...' Hell's Dragon thought to himself. He watched as his own flesh blood stand there.

'I wonder how his soul taste like... Must be scrumptious...' he thought to himself.

But then all the sudden golden flames started to blaze. Len slowly stand up and then look at his father.

His eyes turn red and slowly his body transform into a dragon.

Holy Golden Dragon.

"What the? How did you escape?!" His father growled.

"That father... Is a secret..." Len said with an evil grin across his face and started to burn the shadow like creature.(Except the children's)

He look at his father and attack him by trying to slash his chest. But his father was fast and avoid his attack quickly.

But the weird thing is that Len is still smirking.

"Checkmate..." he said. Hell's Dragon was shock when something grab him from behind. Len's million golden butterflies turn into an imitation of human Len and hold Len so called father down.

"You know father..." Len said slowly in a low, menacing voice.

His father look at him.

"I never love you since the day I was born, you know that right? Leo Kagamine..." Len said and unleash blazing golden flames from his mouth, burning his father.

But it was not the over yet.

His father was standing in the flames. Starting to transform into ashes.

"Heh... Son... You know what?" he said while glaring at his own son.

"Next time... I'll eat your soul for real..."

After that his father turn into red butterflies instead of golden colors.

The fight was finally over...

* * *

And that's when I felt truly alone. It doesn't seem like anyone can see me.

I was scared speechless, and suddenly I heard the hammer song.

From the bottom, each box was knocked out in order, the singing of someone's hammer song.  
"we all want to talk to you, so come down to our level."

harder and harder, still harder now, the singing reverberates through the tower of pain  
clinging to the top, is a god with a runny nose.

Me, pretending to be god, I'm the opposite of who I was pretending to be,  
This is who I am, who are you?


End file.
